Cody's Christmas
by sui no ryoku
Summary: This is Cody's Christmas. A little play made by Ryoku. Most of it didn't get on I do not know how... sorry about that. Please tell me how you like this story and don't mind the last few parts of the story. Give me some tips and what you want included.


Cody's Christmas

Characters: Cody, James, Cassidy, Andre, Carpenter, Mrs. Carpenter, Mr. Carpenter, Narrator, Uncle Frank, Kevin

Scene 1: _A tree in the center, a table and a TV. Cody, James and Andre will be watching the TV at the start of the play. Narrator stands out at the back of the stage._

Narrator: Our play begins at the Carpenter's house. The Carpenter's live in a big house in a small area in Edmonton. As the children are eating breakfast and watching the TV, they are having the time of their lives, but they're missing something, something important.

Cody (watching TV): Wow! Did you see that!? That guy just did a back flip!

Kevin: Yeah! Isn't that cool? Man, I wish I could do that!

Cody: In your dreams!

James: Hey! There is no reason to speak so sarcastically! Aren't I right Mother?

Mrs. Carpenter: Yes, you are absolutely right. Cody, say sorry to Kevin right this instant!

Cody: I am sorry Kevin.

Mrs. Carpenter: And…

Cody: I will not do it again.

Mrs. Carpenter: Good. Now I want you to go to your room and think about what you just said. Right now Cody!

Cody: Yes, Mother.

Kevin (whispering): Ha!

Cassidy: Mom, can I be excused from the table?

Mrs. Carpenter: Yes, you may.

Andre: Mother, Cassidy always gets excused when she asks but when I ask, you always say no. Why Mom?

Mrs. Carpenter: Because when she asks, she says it nicely. When you say it, you say it with a whiny voice. Learn to speak properly!

Andre: Yes, Mom.

James (sarcastically): Yeah Andre, speak properly!

Mrs. Carpenter (mad): Enough sarcasm out of you. Ugh! You're just like Cody! Now, go to your room with him!

James: But…

Mrs. Carpenter (mad): Now!

James: OK.

_Everyone takes the stuff off the stage and gets off. The Narrator now enters._

Narrator: James and Cody are up in their rooms to cool off. Cody and James are really mad and are in theee thinking of ways to get downstairs again. Cody plays with his stress ball while James plays with his stick.

Scene 2:

_There will be two beds. Cody will be in his bed playing with his ball. (It can be any kind of ball. It can be a tennis ball, a play ball. Just as long as it is some kind of ball.) James will be in his bed playing with a stick._

Cody (mad): Great! Thanks James, you just had to say that, you just had to make me go to my room and look, now you want to join the ride!

James (mad): Hey! I wasn't the one being sarcastic was I?

Cody: Yes, you were! I was listening to your little speech. You said:_ yeah Andre, speak properly!_ I heard you!

James: Fine. You got me. I did say that.

Cody: Maybe we should be thinking about how get downstairs.

James: Oh no! I do not trust you!

Cody: Maybe you should. Just think. OK?

James: OK.

James: Hmmm… Maybe we should just be good and wait.

Cody: No. I have grown tired of waiting.

James: Hmmm… You're right.

Cody: Of course I'm right!

_There is a four second pause._

Cody: Hey, is tomorrow Christmas Day?

James: Yes.

Cody: I'm not looking forward to it.

Cody: Every year, I get nothing for Christmas. Nothing!

James: And…

Cody: My only wish is to actually get something for Christmas.

James: You got something for Christmas all those years!

Cody: Only a lump of coal.

_Mrs. Carpenter comes in._

Mrs. Carpenter: You boys can come downstairs now. Just remember, be good!

Cody and James: Yes, Mom.

Scene 3: _Same scene as scene 1.There will be some chairs. They are not watching TV._

Mr. Carpenter: Well children, tomorrow is Christmas Day! Your Uncle Frank will be coming too. OK?

Cassidy: Really?

Mr. Carpenter: Yes.

Cassidy: Oh boy! I love it when Uncle Frank comes! He always brings the best presents!

Cody (whispering): Not for me.

Mr. Carpenter: So I want all of you to eat your supper and get some rest.

Andre: Dad, I have just one question. When are we having dinner?

Mr. Carpenter: What? Oh right! I forgot to give you guys your supper!

Kevin: What are we having for supper?

Mr. Carpenter: It's a secret.

All Children: Come on Dad!

Mr. Carpenter: It'll be worth the wait. OK children?

All Children: OK.

Mrs. Carpenter: Dinner's ready!

All Children: Wow!

Cody: Look at all that food.

James: They're must be enough to feed a whole stampede of elephants!

Cassidy: I've never seen so much food in my life! Well, besides the food banquet we had at school.

Andre: Wow. Dad how long have you and Mom been cooking?

Mr. Carpenter: Let's just say a long time. OK.

Kevin: Mom, Dad, you guys have outdone yourselves!

Mr. Carpenter: Thank you!

Mrs. Carpenter: Well, dig in children!

All Children: Yes, Mom!

Scene 4:

_All children are in bed. _

Narrator: The children are stuffed and can hardly wait for tomorrow! Cody isn't looking forward to Christmas Day, but he's still speaking about it anyway. Kevin says the food was great and so did the others. James fell asleep, but the others stay wide awake, wondering when Uncle Frank will come.

Cody: I've got the admit, the food was great!

Cassidy: Yeah. The chicken was the best though.

Kevin: I'd have to say everything was delicious!

Andre: I think the Pot Roast was the best.

Cody: Alright everyone. As much as I'd like to say that was good, we've got to catch some sleep.

Cassidy: Cody's right. Let's go to bed. Plus I want to open our presents tomorrow.

Cody: But that will only happen if we go to bed OK?

Kevin: OK.

_They hear a Ding-Dong sound form the doorbell._

Cassidy: Could it be Uncle Frank?

Kevin: I hope so.

Cody: I hope so, too.

Andre: Let's go and see who it is!

Cody: Good idea!

_The children exit. The Narrator enters from the left._

Narrator: When the door opened, the children were at the stairs and went to see who it was. The person at the door was none other than Uncle Frank! When he enters the room, the children gave them a big hug. When James woke up in the morning, he raced downstairs to watch TV, but instead, he ended up waking up Uncle Frank from the noise he made getting downstairs. When he was fully awake, James gave him a big hug.

Scene 5: _They are in the living room. A couch is to the side. TV is in front. _


End file.
